Fun in the Rain
by RecklessxDreamer
Summary: Not even rain can prevent Axel and Roxas from spending their entire day together! AkuRoku. and lame title is lame xD Still, I hope you enjoy!


**Author's Note: **This is the result of yet another challenge **xbuttonsx** and I gave ourselves. This is my end of the challenge. Uhm. It's AkuRoku (which is a pairing I haven't written in a while) and the prompts were: **A single balloon, oranges, and rain.** So yeah. This is what mine came out to be! It was intended to be for **AkuRoku Day, **but sadly I missed posting it then because I lost my internet the night before and just got it back a few days ago! So happy belated **AkuRoku Day~ **Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song **Follow Me Down **by 3OH!3 and Neon Hitch!

**xXx**

"Roxas. Roxas. Roxas. Roxas. Roxas. Roxas. Wake up, Roxas. Wake up!" A tall redhead was leaning over his boyfriend who was sleeping in his bed, poking him in the shoulder until he got a response from the younger teen.

Roxas rolled over and threw the redhead a glare before burying his head back in his pillow.

"Come on Roxas! Get up!"

"Axel. Shut up. It's too early to be up." The blond mumbled.

"It's eleven in the morning. It's not early at all." The blond rolled over in response, leaving his back to face Axel. The redhead sighed.

Axel walked down to the end of the bed and lifted the covers up over Roxas' feet. "I didn't want to do this, Rox, but you leave me no choice."

Roxas felt hands around his ankles and immediately opened his eyes. "Axel…What are you doing?" He began to lift his head to see exactly what his boyfriend was doing. "Axel…?"

Suddenly Roxas was yanked from underneath the covers and onto the floor at the end of his bed.

"Axel!" Roxas was officially awake after that. "That friggin' hurt. What's your problem!"

"Well you weren't getting up." Axel replied. Roxas stood up slowly as he rubbed his backside.

"That really hurt my tailbone."

"Sorry Roxy." Axel leaned down and kissed Roxas gently on the lips. "Better?"

"Not completely, but it's getting there." The blond smiled up at the redhead. "So why on earth did you want me up so early?"

"Cause it's a gorgeous day and I want to spend every second I can of it with you!" Axel smiled grasping Roxas' hands.

"That's sweet, Ax. Didn't know you had it in you." Roxas teased before reaching up to peck the redhead on the cheek.

"I'm going to choose to ignore that jab. Anyhoo, your wonderful mother managed to make you a yummy summer breakfast before she left for work, so come on. Gotta eat it before it gets cold!" Axel pulled Roxas out of his room and down the hall towards the kitchen, singing all the while: "Follow me / Follow me / Fa la la la la / Follow me / Follow me / Fa la la la la~"

"Axel, it's too early for singing, so shush please." Roxas said and Axel cut off his song immediately.

"Yes master."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Don't act like that. You know I love your singing. I just don't love it so early in the morning."

"I know Rox." Axel replied as he pulled the blond over to the kitchen table. On the surface was a plate full of toast and scrambled eggs. In a bowl beside that was fruit salad and beside that was a plate of orange slices with the rind still on.

"Ah! Orange slices with the rinds!" Roxas squeaked excitedly, grabbing a slice and shoving it in his mouth. The blond turned to his boyfriend and grinned, showing off the orange rind covering his teeth. Axel chuckled at his goofy blond before following suit.

Roxas popped part of the rind out of his mouth in order to tell Axel to take a picture of them before shoving it back around his teeth. The redhead complied and he whipped out his phone. The two boys got cheek to cheek and grinned before Axel took the picture.

Axel turned the phone around so they could look at the silly picture they just took. Happy with the result, the two boys grinned at each other before the rinds popped out and fell onto the table.

"We're such idiots, Ax." Roxas giggled. Axel smiled down at the blond before ordering him to sit and eat.

"We have a long, eventful day ahead of us so hurry and eat." Axel told him. Roxas nodded and started shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Suddenly Axel snapped his fingers.

Roxas gave him a questioning look.

"I'll be right back Rox. I forgot I had a present for you in my car." Axel told him before rushing out of the house. Roxas shrugged and kept eating.

Minutes later, the redhead was back with a red balloon tied to his wrist. On the balloon was a drawing in black marker of two people who looked similarly like the redhead and the blond.

"Here you go, Roxy." Axel grinned untying the string and handing it to Roxas. Roxas took it with a smile on his face. "I found the balloon at a street vender a couple streets away. I drew the picture though!"

"Thanks, Ax! I really love it." Roxas tied the balloon around his chair. He then stood up and brought his dish over to the sink. "So what do you have planned today?"

"A bunch of things! Now go get dressed!" Axel ordered the blond walking over to him and pushing him in the direction of his room, smacking his backside to get him moving on his own. The blond squeaked before bolting towards his room.

While Roxas was getting ready, Axel finished cleaning up the kitchen.

As Axel put the fruit back into fridge, Roxas popped back into the kitchen, dressed, but wore a concerned expression on his face.

"Uh Ax?"

"What is it Roxas?" Axel looked at him. 'What's wrong?"

"Where we planning on spending the day outside?"

"Yeah…Why?" Roxas walked over to the door and opened it.

"Well you should probably look outside." He pointed out the door. Axel walked over behind Roxas a looked out.

The sky had gotten dark and it began to rain.

"Ah, what the hell? It was sunny when I went out there, like, 5 minutes ago!"

"Weather here is unpredictable." Roxas mused. Axel sighed. "What are we gonna do now?" Roxas looked up at the redhead.

Axel thought about it at as he stared outside, the rain coming down harder now. Suddenly a grinned spread across his face and his arms wrapped around Roxas' waist.

"Axel…? What are you thinking…?" Roxas asked. Without any warning, Axel picked Roxas up in his arms and he rain outside with him, Roxas screeching as the rain pelted down on them.

"Axel! What the hell is wrong with you?" Roxas yelled over Axel's whooping.

"Come on Roxy! We can't let the rain stop us from having fun!" Axel shouted, twirling around with Roxas in his arms.

"Axel, you're a psycho!" Roxas laughed. By the time Axel stopped running and twirling around, both teens were drenched to the bone.

The redhead grinned at the blond in his arms. "Wasn't that fun Roxy?"

Roxas grinned. "You're crazy." The blond kissed him on the lips. "But it _was_ fun."

Axel kissed him back. "I'm glad you're having fun. I had so much planned for us today…Sorry it's not exactly going as planned."

"Axel. Don't apologize. I'm having fun! I'd have fun no matter what!" Roxas wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck.

Axel smiled at Roxas. "Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, psycho. Now enough of the mushy stuff! Twirl me around again!"

Axel chuckled, kissing the blond on the nose.

"Okay, Rox. Are you holding on tight?"

"Of course!" Axel felt the blond's grasp tighten around his neck.

"Ready?"

"Yes! I'm ready Axel! I'm ready!" But the end of the blond's sentence was lost in the wind and the rain for Axel had already begun twirling them around. For the next hour or so, it was just the two of them and their whooping and cheering as they became little kids again and spent their day playing in the rain, together.

**xXx**

**Author's Note: **Ending's really aren't my thing. But I hope you enjoyed it! My favorite part to write was when they put orange slices in their mouths and took a picture. It looked cute in my mind and if I was an artist, I would probably draw it xD Anyhoo, that's the end! I love hearing the thoughts of the readers so please hit the review button and write to me :D **TTFN!**


End file.
